User blog:Kewlcrayon/Tips: Solo-ing Crawmerax
For the past couple of days I've been able to sucessfully solo Crawmerax, and I though I'd share with you how I've been able to do it. I use a level 61 Hunter with a high level Defiler, high level Volcano and a Pearlescent Aries (x2 shock), 2k Capacity sheild with 40% health boost, and a high level pistol mod with ammo regen. What you will need: *Recommended lvl 61 character. *Need 3 weapons of your choice that do Shock, Corrosion, and Fire Damage. *Transfusion grenades. *High Capacity Sheild (2k or more) Now, as soon as you reach the top, the first thing you do is turn around, run to the left towards the cliffs edge (its on the right hand side of the map) and you'll see a crack with another ledge just under it, camp here. This spot is probably the best spot to solo from because you're out of reach from craw, out of reach from most of the worms, and you can squeeze undernearth the rocks to provide full cover from any bombs/projectiles craw or the worms may spit at you. : It mite take you a couple of runs to even find this spot because MOST people go to the far left to glitch him near the rock wall. With 2k+ sheild, you have enough health to just keep you alive if a worm spits at you (From this spot the worms cannot attack you, but they can still sometimes spit) *Use the Shock weapon to take out any regular worms that get nearby *Use the Fire weapon to take out the Green Worms *Use the Corrosion weapon to take out the Armored Worms Use transfusion grenades, or mordecais bloodwing (with health steal abilities) or use the Aries to regen any lost health from if/when you get spat on. If you get downed, quickly take out the armored worms nearby, they should be at point blank range from this particular spot because they cannot see you from anywhere else. Craw cannot get you from this spot so he usually just wanders aimlessly around roaring until you attack him and get his attention. With his attention he'll usually stay idle where ever he targeted you from and just roar, and every now and then he'll spit his bombs at you. When he spits his bombs at you just crouch underneath the rock for cover DONT MOVE TO DEEP UNDERNEATH THE ROCK OR YOU'LL DIE FOR LEAVING THE MAP After you've killed off the initial worms, any new worms that spawn usually dont bother with you because they cant see you and dont target you (they will target you if you poke your head up too high, or get their attention from splash damage/grenades so be prepared to fight them again each time you do this) Between worm attacks, attack the vulnerable parts of Crawmerax, try to avoid poking your head up too high (as stated above) and slowly pick him off until he is dead. This can take quite a few tries to perfect this technique, but once you get the hang of it you'll be soloing craw after craw. (I did 3 in a row without dying earlier today, then another 4 more with a group and I seemed to die more with a group than by myself). The Craw drops are less valuable, but then again, you dont have to worry about losers looting the best stuff and leaving. Happy hunting. Category:Blog posts